1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acceleration sensor for safety systems and/or seat belt systems in motor vehicles, particularly for so-called buckle-connected tighteners, comprising a sensor mass, which is guided for a displacement or is secured to a pivoted lever and is held in a position of rest by retaining means and in response to an excursion from its position of rest under the action of a predetermined critical acceleration effects by means of an actuator or the lever a release of locking means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In so-called vehicle-sensitive release systems such accelerating system serve to block belt retractors, belt clamping means and/or so-called belt tighteners and they can also be used to activate air bags or other safety systems. They are responsive to a predetermined critical acceleration which corresponds to the accelerations or decelerations which result from a so-called crash or other accident.
The safety which is afforded by seat belts in vehicles can further be increased by belt tighteners, which tighten the seat belt immediately after an occurrence of an accelerations or deceleration which corresponds to those resulting from a so-called crash or other accident. As a result, the person to be protected who is in his or her seat is firmly held by the belt against the seat and the backrest before that person can pull out the belt owing to the inertia of his or her body and his or her movement relative to the vehicle.